Team Peeta Anna's Tributes
Kajama Odair, Cedar Mellark, Britannic De leon, and Titanic De Leon are tributes owned by Anna-athena. Name: Kajama Odair Gender: Female http://images.wikia.com/thehungergames/images/8/8e/Kajama_Odair.png Age: 13 History: Kajama grew up in District 12, but plans on getting to 4 as soon as she can. She grew up fatherless, Finnick Odair died in the rebel war. Her mother, Annie Cresta is considered mad but Kajama a loves her dearly. She voluteered for a 12 year old. Kajama plans on winning, she plans on killing, whatever it takes to win. Whatever it takes to carry the family line of victors. She already lives in Victor's Village. Appearence: Super Hot, all the boys want her, and all the girls want to be her. She inherited her mothers cat green eyes and fathers gorgeous blond hair. The Capitol plans on using her body like they used her father's if she wins. Hobbies: Swimming, Basketball Strengths: Anything, any weapon. Weaknesses: Nothing, you cant change perfection. Strategy: Ally with Cedar Fatal Flaw: Hubris Add features and media Token: A Diamond necklace her mother gave her Name: Cedar Mellark Age; 14 Gender Male http://images.wikia.com/thehungergames/images/e/ec/Cedar_Mellark.png History: Cedar and Kajama have been best friends since they were babies. They are often isolated because of their parents past. Cedar is the son of Katniss and Peeta Mellark. Cedar almost drowned when he was 7 in lake, and Kajama saved her. This led to the trust he has for hr and also love. He voluteered when Kajama voluteered and promised himself to save her, Strategy: Cover Kajama while she fights for weapons, if nessacary scrifice his own like to save her. Token: Picture of his family with writing on the back. "Stay Alive" from Uncle Haymitch Strengths: Bow and Arrow, Throwing Knifes, Javelin Weaknesses: Kajama Fatal Flaw: Personal Loyalty Britannic de Leon Gender: Female Age: 17 History: Britannic is a popular, well liked her. She grew up motherless. After she was born, her mother just packed her bags and left with another man. Her father was devastated but did his best to bring her up. He taught her how to hunt, how to dance, and swim. She voluteered in place of her best friend, who she promises and vows to save forever. Her brother also volunteered for the males place becuase he wanted to save her. Her father is devastated. http://images.wikia.com/thehungergames/images/9/90/Britannic.png Added by Anna-athena Appearance: Browish, Black hair, back length, violet eyes, tanned skin. Strategy: Grab a bow and arrow, a backpack, and leave. create an alliance with Titanic. Stay in a tree and hide to wait the games out. Token: friendship bracelets. Her friends and family call her Brittani Titanic De Leon http://images.wikia.com/thehungergames/images/d/d7/Titanic.png Gender: Male Age:17 History: Twin Brother of Brittani. He likes basketball but isnt as popular as his sister. One of her sisters best friend is his boyfriend. Her name is Eleni. His mom walked oout of the family when he was born so hes been mad ever since. His father is the Head Peacekeeper and had to pay the Capitol 100 dollars for their safekeeping. All he really does is teach them combat, and hope they will win the games. Appearence: See Lunaii Strategy: Create alliance with Brittanic, then fight and kill as many tributes as possible. Get them both out alive Token: An armband from Eleni. Strengths: Sword Weaknesses: Insults and Bow and Arrows